


andreil + facetiming

by minyardandrew



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, long distance, this is super short and im sorry for it being our first post but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardandrew/pseuds/minyardandrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "What’s up Josten?” Andrew says, voice tinny through the microphone on the phone. They have the newest iPhone 6, since they succumbed to the Foxes pestering of their outdated flip phones. This way they could video chat, or at least that was Neil’s way of convincing Andrew the expense was worth it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	andreil + facetiming

**Author's Note:**

> this was made in a collaboration with sur, whom made the edit which can be found [here](http://hemmicknicky.tumblr.com/post/147659434386/andreil-facetiming-by-francis-and-sur-whats-up).

"What’s up Josten?” Andrew says, voice tinny through the microphone on the phone. They have the newest iPhone 6, since they succumbed to the foxes pestering of their outdated flip phones. This way they could video chat, or at least that was Neil’s way of convincing Andrew the expense was worth it.

Neil couldn’t really tell where Andrew was through the tiny picture given to him from Facetime, but it was clear he was not at his hotel in Seattle, the city where his pro team was playing tomorrow night.

“Why are you not in your hotel, getting ready for bed?” Neil finally replies, done studying the background of the city behind Andrew.

“Jetlag. It’s three hours behind here from the East coast. I don’t know what time it is. I’m not tired. So I’m just walking before I break anything in my hotel room. Is there something wrong?”

“I was just going to bed and wanted to speak to you before I fell asleep,” Neil admitted, knowing he would get in trouble for being so frank. Andrew was becoming more and more accepting of him saying things like this that verged on feelings or romantic inklings, but Neil knows better than to push him.

“Jesus Josten. Someone might accuse you of having feelings if you keep saying shit like that,” Andrew mutters, as he dodges a couple people on skateboards who came out of nowhere. “You’re distracting me. Are you done? Have you had enough of my stupid face so you can sleep now?”

“It’d be better if you weren’t angry at me for no reason, Andrew.” Neil whispers, knowing Andrew is being defensive right now but for reasons not related to Neil calling him.

“I hate you,” is what Neil gets in response, meaning Andrew hates the fact that he knows what is going on, can see behind the mask Andrew had spent years perfecting. “I just don’t like being this far away from you.”

He says it while looking away, in a completely blase way that Neil knows is a complete act. Neil almost wants to ask him to repeat himself since he said it so quietly in the bustling city, he could have misheard but he knows he didn’t. “I’m not going anywhere Andrew,” Neil replies, shifting in his bed to settle in more comfortably. “We just have to get through this year. Everything will be okay.”

Andrew rolls his eyes at this, the brief moment of insecurity over and done with. Neil almost curses aloud at not getting the real Andrew to stay a little longer.

They chit-chat a bit more, about the Foxes and how much Andrew hates his new coach. It’s not real but Neil doesn’t care. He misses the sound of Andrew’s voice every night before he sleeps, and even if it is in bullshit small talk over Facetime from a city he has no intention in ever returning to, he will take it. 

“Promise me to keep your shit-stirring at a minimum, okay?” Andrew says before he hangs up.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Don’t make me come back and teach you a lesson, Josten.”

“Oh like that is really going to tempt me to behave myself.”


End file.
